Au Revior Ohio
by mkjrhodes
Summary: Kurt Hummel and the rest of the Glee club go to California. However, Kurt runs away and finds a certain dapper boy who is more than happy to help him on his road to success. Rated T,for safety reasons and may go up from there


AN: Okay, so I know I kinda left my other two stories hanging, but I will definitely go back and continue them. I was, and still am, stuck on what to do with them next. I will try to be more consistent with my updates! I will cut down my reading so I can actually make something for you to read too! Haha Enjoy my third FF! This takes place in Kurt's junior year, Dalton does not exist, and Kurt never tells anyone about Karofsky's threat.

Kurt Hummel, 17, gay, singer, uprising star. That is who I am. I live in Lima, Ohio and it's as gay-friendly as a lion is to its next meal. I have always wanted to go to Broadway and be a star. Once I accomplish that I will write a memoir that will pin down each and every one of my bullies; past, present, and future. The book will become a best seller and I will be more successful than anyone in Ohio. Well, maybe with the exception of Rachel Berry. I mean, she is talented, as much as I hate to admit it. Today is just another day of my existence.

* * *

><p>"Finn! Hurry up! If you want me to drive you to school you have two minutes!" Kurt yelled from the kitchen, pouring his morning coffee.<p>

"Dude! I'm coming just hold up!" Finn scrambled to get the rest of his books into his backpack. Ever since he started dating Rachel she was concerned about his grades, and they actually studied during their study dates. It was a little upsetting but hey, at least he was getting b's and one or two a's instead of c-'s like when he first started the football team.

"Five… Four… Three-"

"I'm here!" Finn yelled as he appeared in the kitchen door. Kurt grabbed the keys and headed out the door, not bothering to see if Finn followed. Kurt knew he was.

"So, you excited for glee today? Mr. Schue said he had a big announcement for us."

"Yes, Finn, I heard him. But it's probably nothing more than him saying that Quinn and Sam are going to sing the duet this year at regionals instead of you and Rachel. Nothing that actually concerns me. Nothing ever really concerns me in Glee besides backing up you and Rachel, occasionally Mercedes if she is lucky. Why should I be excited?"

"Dude, don't say that! If Rachel doesn't get that duet then I'll have to hear about it nonstop for like two months!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Finn would stop listening after he mentioned that the duet wasn't guaranteed to him and Rachel. Rachel can be scary. He quickly shook his head and focused on driving. Five minutes later he pulled into the school parking lot. The back space, the jocks don't bother with slashing the tires if his car was too far from the building. However, it meant that if they wanted to catch Kurt himself, it was all the easier. Kurt figured it was worth the savings in tires to risk it.

"See you in Glee dude!" Finn ran off to meet Rachel before school like they always do.

"See ya Finn." Kurt sighed, grabbing his book bag from target. Last year he would never have even considered using such a bag; however the costs were getting too high to wear his regular clothing every day. He limited his fashionista self to one great outfit a week, the rest he wore t-shirts, but he could never get rid of his skinny jeans. It actually helped a little with the slushy epidemic, blending in more. Now he only got slushied every few weeks as opposed to twice a week. A great improvement in his eyes.

* * *

><p>The day went by like every other at his school; homeroom, run to next class to not get caught by bullies, next period, run again, and it keeps going until lunch where he hides until he sees Santana, Puck, or Finn at their table and then rushes over. After lunch Kurt runs to his last class, from which he dashes over to glee club. It usually works; this dashing. Kurt has become quite adapt at finding detours and hiding when he sees jocks. However, it also means that the jocks that are determined to get him are also getting better at finding him. It's a game of survival-of-the-fittest. A race to see who can improve faster; the hunter or the hunted.<p>

Kurt had been following the wait-and-dash routine that had until today kept him safe. He was running down the hall to Glee Club and was passing a closet when he was grabbed and pulled in. He couldn't scream as a hand was covering his mouth, and that terrified him.

"I'm going to let go of you, don't scream, and don't try to run. Okay?" Kurt felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Karofsky had him, alone, in a closet. It was more of a small room, but it was used as a closet. The last time they were alone Karofsky threatened him, and the time before that he had kissed him. Not the best track records for one-on-one meetings in Kurt's book. However, all he could do was nod. He really couldn't scream if he wanted to, most of his voice had been left in the hall. Karofsky promptly stepped back, he had already positioned himself so that he was by the door, and Kurt was in the middle of the closet, thankful that it was big enough that they didn't have to touch.

"What do you want with me Karofsky? I haven't told anyone."

Karofsky looked upset. "Listen Hummel… I… I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I should never have threatened you. I, you, we are the only ones who understand each other. I can't take knowing you're scarred of me."

Kurt began to shake his head. He didn't think that confirming that he was scarred would benefit him in the slightest.

"Don't give me that crap. I know you are. But I want to make it up to you. I've been doing a ton of thinking lately, and I've been talking to some people who have helped me kind of come to terms with this thing… and I figured out why I was so mad at you. But I don't have to be anymore, and you don't have to be scarred Kurt!" Karofsky started to talk faster and took a step towards him. Kurt backed up and found himself against the wall after three steps. He watched in horror as Karofsky approached him, and put an arm right beside Kurt's head, the other actually holding his skull to keep him in place. Kurt stopped breathing as Karofsky tilted his head and kissed Kurt once more. Kurt's heart was pounding, and Karofsky must have felt something was off as he quickly stopped kissing and looked at Kurt. "What's wrong Kurt?"

Kurt looked at him with panicked eyes, and then quickly looked down. "Will… will you let me go? I swear I won't tell anyone. Ever, please just let me go." If Kurt had looked into Karofsky's eyes then he would have seen terrible sadness. However Kurt was still looking at the ground, hoping, when he heard the door open and shut. He was alone.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Kurt arrived in Glee club, where they were all chatting idly about what they thought Mr. Schue's grand surprise would be.<p>

"I bet I know what it is ya'll! We is all goin' down to Breadstix!"

"Santana, not every surprise is Breadstix." Quinn protested.

"I bet Mr. Schue bought a unicorn, and he wants to show it to us."

"Brittany, don't you remember what I told you? Unicorns only like girls."

"Oh yeah, sorry Artie."

"I really hope we aren't doing Rocky Horror again... I don't like those shorts."

"What if it's about regionals?"

"Finn, I already told you that we are in the bag for that duet."

"Right, well if you two are gonna sing a duet then I better be the soloist this year."

"Mercedes, I love your voice but is that really the best choice for the team?"

"Oh here goes the hobbit again!"

"HEY!"

"Alright guys! I'm sure you all are just itching to know my big news by now." Mr. Schue walked out of his office and headed towards the white board. Everyone quickly settled down and had a seat as they watched Mr. Schue write in big letters 'CALIFORNIA'.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"California is the center of the arts. Well, except musical theatre that is. So I assume that when you wrote California you mean that we are not only going to be singing but embracing the other forms of art that center there as well. I'd like to sign myself up for tomorrow, which should give me enough time to choreograph a little number."

Mr. Schue sighed. "Rachel, California is not the theme of the lesson." He almost laughed at the look of shock on Rachel's face, but remembered he was a teacher and musn't laugh at students. "Glee club is going on a trip. To California." This surprised everyone; they had not expected that they were going to go anywhere if they didn't make it to nationals.

Kurt raised his hand. "Mr. Schue? What do you mean?"

"I mean, we are all getting on a plane and going to California. One of my old friends visited me recently and asked me if we would be interested in going to California for an arts expedition. We would go as a glee club and sing at a few events, visit some places, and just have fun!" Everyone was getting very excited about this, even Kurt. However, some people had a few problems that they needed to clear up before getting too hopeful.

"And how much will this cost us? When and how long are we going? What about school work? Coach Sylvester would kill us if we missed too much of the cheerios. Not to mention we have to keep our grades up to stay on the team." Everyone looked at Santana. "What? I live in Lima Heights Adjacent. We think ahead when it comes to these things."

"Santana is right. Mr. Schue, what about all those things? We can't really do this on a whim." Quinn said, moving to sit near Santana.

"I actually have that all sorted out. I have permission slips already ready to go. All you need is a parent's signature. As for the money… It's free." Mr. Schue smiled. "My friend's boss actually wanted him to ask us. He wanted a good group that wasn't terribly expensive to hire. We have to be free or we would lose our amateur status and be disqualified for competition. It could be a great opportunity for you guys. I already cleared it with Sue and the rest of the teachers. They agreed to let you take the classwork and homework with you on the trip. And Sue just wanted me to give you girls this envelope. She said that you would know what to do?" The three cheerios spotted the envelope and all ran up, hiding it in Quinn's bag when they sat back down.

Kurt smiled "How long? And when?"

Mr. Schue startled "Oh! Yeah, for uh… two and a half weeks! The when is a little tricky. You see the last group canceled on my friend so we would be leaving soon."

Rachel sighed. "Mr. Schue, just spit it out."

"Well, we would leave Wednesday."

Mercedes eyes widened. "Mr. Schue! Its Thursday. That leaves less than a week."

"I know! But it would be such a great opportunity for you guys. Think about it. When are you going to get to go on a trip to California for free?"

* * *

><p>"Dad think about it! When would I get to go on a trip to California for free? All we have to do is sing at a few events and the rest of the time is ours! Please?" Kurt begged. He and Burt were currently working on a truck, trying to finish it before closing.<p>

"I don't know kid. There wasn't a whole lot of notice, and you never get something for nothing. I could almost guarantee that you aren't going to get what you are bargaining for."

"Please! Dad this is a _once in a lifetime _opportunity!"

"Fine. Fine, I'll sign the papers saying you can go, but you can't back out on this. If I sign then you have to go and take what you sign up for, got it?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Kurt jumped in excitement. Burt came from underneath the car and motioned for Kurt to help him up. He signed the papers and left for dinner.

By Wednesday the whole of the Glee club had gotten permission from their respective guardians and were set to go. Karofsky had not bothered Kurt again, but whenever Kurt passed that door he couldn't help but get a new wave of terror at what could come again. However, he always pushed it aside, knowing that he was soon to be off to California with his friends. They stood in a group, with their _first class_ tickets as they waited to board the plane to the west coast.

* * *

><p>AN: So do you like it? Should I continue? Please review! Thanks for reading!<p>

Oh... I have so far survived the Darren Criss beach sex riot on tumblr… so far.

This has no beta but if you want to adopt it feel free to message me :)


End file.
